


Fatalitas

by omegas_m



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Piper McLean, Childhood Memories, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, MMORPGs, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas_m/pseuds/omegas_m
Summary: « J’ai déjà embrassé quelqu’un.- Tu me l’aurais raconté !- Putain Percy ferme-la je te dis que j’ai déjà embrassé quelqu’un ok ? »Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Nico ne craque, se mordant la lèvre inférieure au passage.« Tu veux que je te raconte ? »(Où Nico et Percy tentent de capturer la Maison d'Hadès dans le jeu vidéo en ligne Mythomagic avec l'aide de leur team, et Nico a le courage de s'ouvrir à Percy en oubliant un élément très important : Percy peut être un boulet.)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 12





	Fatalitas

Fatalitas, –tatis

Fatalité, _fem_

  1. Destin, force occulte qui déterminerait les événements
  2. Caractère de ce qui est fatal, inévitable
  3. Sorte de nécessité, de détermination qui échappe à la volonté
  4. Concours de circonstances fâcheuses, inévitables et imprévues ; adversité inexplicable ; malédiction



___

A 21 ans, Nico Di Angelo ne se sentait pas encore pleinement lui-même.

« Eh _Death Boy_ , on s’attaque à la maison d’Hadès ? »

Et pourtant, à 21 ans seulement, Nico se sentait déjà beaucoup de choses.

Nico se sentait fier, par exemple, à chaque fois qu’il comprenait entièrement une de ses lectures pour son cours avancé sur les _Systèmes politiques durant la Grèce_ _Antique_ à l’université. Ou alors, Nico se sentait insignifiant lorsque les gens lui rentraient dedans sans faire attention, comme s’ils pensaient passer à travers une ombre mais entraient à la place en collision avec un corps. Il lui arrivait même, parfois, de se sentir aussi amère que son café noir du matin, quand un rayon de soleil lui caressait les joues.

« Quand tu veux, _Perseus_. 

\- Cool, la voix grave résonna dans son casque, je vais chercher la team, bouge pas. »

Mais voilà, Nico, c’était un peu tout ça : Un milliard d’anecdotes historiques qu’il racontait avec passion, une apparence toute en longueur, et toute en noir, une odeur amère de café traînante, entêtante, qui fait tourner les têtes et détourner les regards.

Nico, au fond, était une espèce d’œuvre d’art. Un patchwork fait de pièces de différentes qualités, mais assemblées d’une façon unique. Seulement, il sentait que ce tissu avait des bouts manquants, des trous d’inachevés, de bâclé, et ça le dérangeait.

Sans arrêt.

**FlyingforFestus, NativeFeather & Dr_Sunshine joined the chat.**

“Flyingforfestus : Salut les potos ! Alors comme ça on va botter les fesses d’Hadès aujourd’hui ?

_ Perseus_the_thief : C’est le but ouais

_ NativeFeather : Oulà les mecs, j’espère que vous êtes prêts pour ça parce que y’a pas moyen que je dépense mes drachmes d’or pour vous ressusciter 

_ Dr_Sunshine : Vous avez de la chance que j’aie mon week-end et que je sois là, je sauverai tes drachmes Feather, t’inquiète pas !

_ Feather : Merci :’)

_ Festus : Sunshine t’es la raison pour laquelle je suis pas allé à l’université : Amen.

_ Feather : Pas sûre que ce soit la seule raison, mais je ne dirais rien x)

_ Sunshine : Qu’est-ce que tu veux, faut bien que je sauve des vies dans la réalité aussi !

_ Perseus : Bon les mecs (non-offense feather), connectez-vous sur le chat audio et on y va, ma copine débarque tout à l’heure et elle va m’engueuler si je joue pendant qu’elle est là

_ Feather : Quitte-la au pire ? Et file moi son skype après

_ Perseus : Tu rêves ! »

Nico s’étira de tout son long sur son fauteuil en observant la conversation s’afficher sur son écran. Il entendait Percy grommeler dans son micro qu’il les connectait tous les deux à la convo de la guilde, et soudain deux autres voix, braillardes, amicales, chaleureuses, se firent entendre.

Nico sourit un peu plus et oublia son sentiment d’inachevé juste un instant.

« Putain Festus arrête avec ton accent ! s’exclama la seule voix féminine du groupe.

\- Chica, tù ne comprends pas cé qué ça a comme éffét sour les chica comme toi una voix pareil-

\- S’IL-VOUS-PLAÎT, on peut s’y mettre ? Je déconnais pas, Annabeth va vraiment débarquer chez moi tout à l’heure !

\- Ouais, ok, on a compris, marmonna Festus, tu veux profiter de ta génialissime copine et gnagnagna, moi aussi quand j’en aurais une je t’abandonnerai pour elle Perseus.

\- Tu peux toujours espérer Festus, se moqua Feather, ça arrivera pas avant un moment, parole d’une descendante d’Aphrodite. »

Depuis très jeune, Nico était accro aux jeux en ligne. Et, depuis très jeune, il y dédiait tout son temps libre. Rien de malsain là-dedans : simplement une petite distraction qui s’était transformée en une inoffensive addiction, pour la plupart du temps.

C’est donc sans aucune surprise qu’il était tombé sous le charme de Mythomagic un an plus tôt, un jeu vidéo en ligne mettant en scène des personnages descendants des dieux Grecs ou Romain, et qui avaient pour objectif d’accomplir des quêtes pour leurs ancêtres. Il avait réussi à y entraîner Percy, un ami en ligne de longue date, et ce dernier l’avait à son tour aidé, et notamment créé cette team assez reconnue depuis peu. Ils étaient dans le top dix des guildes du jeu, et généralement ces dernières étaient composées de bien plus de 5 membres, ce qui les avait rendus rapidement célèbres sur la plateforme. Parmi eux donc, lui-même, accompagné de Percy qu’il connaissait depuis au moins 4 ans déjà, rencontré sur un ancien jeu lorsqu’il était encore au lycée. Les avaient rejoints à peu près au même moment Festus, un garçon du même âge que Nico, plein d’énergie, et apparemment mécano réputé dans son patelin perdu, ainsi que Feather, une jeune fille plus âgée qui laissait peu d’informations passer, si ce n’est sa bisexualité dont elle était très fière.

Plus récemment, était venu s’ajouter à eux-

« Hey au fait, j’ai un nouveau casque, vous m’entendez bien ? »

Dr_Sunshine. Là aussi, Nico en savait peu, si ce n’est qu’il était apprenti médecin et éternellement occupé, mais sans doute aussi bon dans son véritable métier qu’en ligne ; ou meilleur, enfin il espérait pour lui. Il semblait plus âgé, mais Nico n’en était pas sûr. Il utilisait, en tout cas, un langage particulier. Un ton de voix posé, mais convainquant ; sérieux, mais détendu, qui démontrait à quel point il était dédié à sa future profession, et à quel point il la pratiquait déjà bien.

« On t’entends, Sunshine, lui répondit Nico.

\- Death Boy est dans la place ! s’exclama Festus suite à ça.

\- Toujours, pour vous. »

Le groupe s’avança en direction de la bâtisse virtuelle nommée ‘Maison d’Hadès’, et les combats commencèrent.

Ω

Ils étaient proches de la salle du trône (la dernière salle), et les combats avec les monstres étaient plus longs et compliqués, mais avec l’aide de Dr_Sunshine, tous étaient encore là, à combattre.

Nico et Percy se parlaient à nouveau sur leur chat privé, délaissant un peu les autres, mais c’était une sorte d’habitude dont plus personne ne s‘offensait : c’était tout simplement mieux comme ça.

« Arg, Annabeth est en chemin, je vais me faire tuer quand elle va débarquer, on aura jamais fini…

\- J’arrive toujours pas à croire que t’ais une copine.

\- Ca fait quand même trois ans et demi hein !

\- Je me demande comment elle a fait pour te supporter tout ce temps, soupira Death Boy tout en abattant un monstre.

\- Le seeeeeeeeexe, chantonna Perseus.

\- Ok, je veux pas entendre parler de ce triste machin qui pendouille entre tes jambes.

\- Triste ? Tu veux dire gros, très gros machin !

\- Tu rêves un peu là. Je lui donne 3 mois pour rencontrer un mec bien mieux. Et avec un plus gros machin en prime.

\- Eh ! De la part du mec qui n’a jamais eu de copine, ni embrassé quelqu’un c’est un peu facile ! »

Nico répondit au tac-o-tac, trop occupé à lancer un sort pour réfléchir avant que les mots ne franchissent sa bouche.

« J’ai déjà embrassé quelqu’un.

\- Me mens pas je te connais depuis 4 ans je le saurai !

\- J’ai déjà embrassé quelqu’un avant de te rencontrer.

\- Tu me l’aurais raconté !

\- Putain Percy ferme-la je te dis que j’ai déjà embrassé quelqu’un ok ? »

Il avait appuyé un peu fort sur une touche de son clavier, et la mauvaise manip’ blessa Percy.

« Désolé, j’ai pas fait exprès, pour le coup.

\- Pas grave. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Nico ne craque, se mordant la lèvre inférieure au passage.

« Tu veux que je te raconte ?

\- Ouais, murmura Percy, concentré sur le jeu. »

Nico inspira profondément par la bouche.

« Ok, hum, c’est un peu long à raconter, hum. »

Encore quelques secondes de silence.

« Hey, je suis là Nico, comme d’hab’. »

‘Ouais, comme d’hab’, pensait l’étudiant.

« Alors bon… J’avais 14 ans quand l’histoire a commencé, et je… hum, ma sœur, celle dont je t’ai parlé, il y a longtemps… Ca faisait 3 ans qu’elle était morte, et j’avais passé toute la semaine chez moi à jouer sur mon ordi, j’étais pas très très bien… Et puis des nouveaux voisins ont emménagés juste à côté, une famille nombreuse, pleine de gosses, tous blonds…, il craqua un sourire, Ca faisait un peu mal aux yeux. »

C’était exactement ce qu’il avait pensé, la première fois qu’il avait vu une photo sur le petit écran d’un téléphone portable, où ils étaient tous côtes à côtes, en ligne, comme des soldats. Des Daltons version australienne.

« En fait, c’est stupide maintenant que j’y repense, mais la première fois que j’ai vu leur fils, c’était par la fenêtre. Je jouais pas au voyeur, hein, c’est juste que sa chambre était pile en face de la mienne, nos fenêtres aussi, et c’est comme ça que je l’ai vu qui me fixait avec des grands yeux bleus. Il s’arrêta un instant, ça fait vraiment cliché, souffla Nico. »

Plongés dans ses souvenir, le ‘attend je suis afk’ de Percy passa inaperçu. Percy, empressé, avait fait une mauvaise manip’ qui, bien qu’à la base, visait à entrer en mode auto-défense, reconnecta Nico sur le chat commun sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive.

« Tout ce dont je me souviens c’est que j’étais hyper gêné, et qu’il a été le premier à me sourire, hum.

Après, c’est pareil, je me rappelle pas exactement, mais je crois bien qu’1 an et demi est passé, un peu plus peut-être, et on continuait à se fixer par la fenêtre. On s’était jamais vraiment parlé, autrement qu’avec les yeux. Parfois c’était moi qui le fixais. Souvent, c’était moi, en fait.

Et ça m’allait bien, d’observer l’ado blond de 16 ans par ma fenêtre le soir et le matin, étrangement. J’étais un gamin assez spécial. Il marqua une pose, Je suis toujours un peu spécial dans un sens…, sa voix était grave et il s’éclaircit la gorge. »

Une nouvelle grande inspiration. Percy ne disait rien (il n’était pas là, en même temps). Nico n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était bon signe ou non. Il continua sans attendre assez longtemps pour laisser la gêne le tétaniser, mais suffisamment pour que le rouge lui monte aux joues.

« Ils allaient déménager à nouveau. On dirait que ça m’a marqué, et oui, c’est vrai, mais c’est venu plus tard, pas sur le moment. C’est quand j’ai vu la chambre vide, à travers ma fenêtre, que j’ai compris ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, déménager.

Un peu comme Bianca. La chambre vide.

Enfin bref, il s’éclaircit la gorge, ses parents donnaient une fête de départ, et on était invités, avec mon père et Perséphone. Evidemment que j’y suis pas allé, j’étais dans ma phase emo, et socialiser ça a jamais vraiment été mon truc non plus. Les gens en général, c’est pas mon truc. Donc je jouais sur mon ordi quand je l’ai entendu. »

Nico rit dans un souffle.

« Il avait lancé un caillou contre ma fenêtre, pire que cliché. Je l’ai dévisagé pendant cinq bonne minute, cinq mètres au-dessus de lui vu qu’il était dehors, avant qu’il se décide à me harceler avec la sonnette de la maison. Un vrai gosse. Et c’était lui le plus âgé.

Si j’ai répondu, c’est parce que le bruit m’emmerdait. C’est tout. »

Il essaya de se remémorer son visage, lorsqu’il avait ouvert la porte, mais le flou du souvenir lointain hantait les traits du garçon. Il était blond, avait de grands yeux bleus.

« Il s’appelait Will. »

Impossible de se souvenir de son nom complet.

« Il parlait vite, je me souviens. Je lui ai fait voir le rez-de-chaussée, et puis on est sorti dans mon jardin. J’avais 15 ans, je lui avais toujours pas dit mon nom, et j’arrivai pas à y croire lorsqu’il m’a supplié de monter dans ma vieille cabane. Je crois que j’ai ri.

Au final on est monté dans cette foutue cabane. »

Il invoqua des squelettes, Percy était en train de se faire vider sa barre de vie par des monstres.

« On était assez haut, quand j’y repense, on voyait par-dessus la haie qui séparait nos jardin. Il m’a montré chacun de ses frères et chacune de ses sœurs, et il avait l’air tellement fier. Bianca était comme ça, elle aussi, et je crois que c’est ce qui m’a eu, entre les sourires brillants et les taches de rousseur. C’est vrai qu’il avait des taches de rousseur… »

Il avait des taches de rousseur. Il s’appelait Will, était blond et avait des yeux bleus. Il s’appelait Will.

Le silence répondait à ses mots.

« Je suis redescendu une fois ou deux pour aller chercher des coussins, des couvertures, des chips, et de la bière. Il m’avait donné envie d’avoir l’air grand et de faire des choses interdites. J’avais jamais bu, et la première bière, t’as beau essayer de la savourer, ça reste quand même bien dégueu. Lui non plus, il aimait pas. On a du se partager la moitié d’une bouteille à nous deux tout au plus, moi pour l’impressionner et lui pour me faire plaisir. On était de vrais gamins, on était vraiment stupides. J’ai vidé le reste de la bouteille par la fenêtre pendant qu’il rigolait.

Et puis on s’est allongés côte à côte, ma tête à côté de ses pieds et sa tête à côtés des miens. J’avais installé les couvertures pour éviter qu’on ait trop mal au dos, et une sur nous deux en travers pour éviter qu’on ait trop froid, mais c’était la fin du printemps et il faisait déjà chaud dehors.

La nuit était tombée quand on a commencé à parler. Et par là, je veux dire vraiment parler. C’est la première personne à qui j’ai raconté la mort de Bianca sans pleurer. Je suis pas sûr qu’il y ait quoique ce soit de glorieux là-dedans, mais c’était un pas en avant. La gorge serrée, mais les mots qui sortent, tu vois ?

Lui, il m’a parlé des constellations, et puis il m’a dit que ses deux grands frères étaient morts, et que maintenant c’était lui l’aîné, et qu’il comprenait. Il comprenait. Il a pleuré, lui, et ça le gênait pas.

J’avais tellement attendu ses mots Percy, t’imagine pas. 

Il comprenait.»

Il respira profondément plusieurs fois. Il entendait une autre respiration, dans son casque.

« Et… et c’est flou après ça tu sais ? Parce que ses mots, il m’a fallu du temps pour les comprendre eux aussi. Mais… hum, il a fait sauter pas mal de verrous cet idiot, _dio mio_. »

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour contrôler sa respiration. ‘Il ne te voit pas de toute façon, il ne te voit pas’ lui susurra une voix dans sa tête, ‘Il ne pourra rien te faire’.

« Et hum, on était allongé côte à côte encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci sa tête était près de la mienne et mes pieds près des siens. Hum, ma tête était près de la sienne… »

Nouvelle inspiration. Nico ne savait si c’était la sienne, où celle d’un autre. L’univers retenait son souffle, tout comme Nico, 15 ans, caché des yeux du monde dans sa cabane, avec Will.

_Il était blond, il avait les yeux bleus, des taches de rousseur. Et il s’appelait Will._

Will avait les lèvres roses à l’époque. Will avait les lèvres chaudes.

« Je crois… je crois que c’était lui le premier, à… tu sais, à appuyer sa tête un peu trop près de la mienne. A l’époque j’aurais pas osé, j’aurais jamais eu assez de courage. 

Tu dis… souvent que j’ai beaucoup de courage… Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, même si j’arrive pas à voir pourquoi tu dis ça. Si j’étais courageux tu le saurais déjà, tout ça, Percy…»

Il pencha lui-même la tête un peu vers son épaule droite, une mimique du passé, Nico sur le flanc, le sol dur de la cabane à travers la couette étalée. Et-

_-des yeux bleus, des taches de rousseurs, blond, des lèvres chaudes._

« C’était, il sourit tristement, un peu trop bien, sur le moment. Tu n’as sûrement aucune idée de ce que ça peut faire, des lèvres de garçon, ça doit pas te faire rêver d’ailleurs, mais moi, j’étais parti très loin. »

_Will._

« Je… j’espère que je lui rendais bien, hum, que je lui ai bien rendu. La couverture était serrée, même si on était plutôt immobile.

J’y repense, maintenant, je lui ai laissé une marque, tu sais un… un suçon, au milieu du cou. C’était notre limite, le cou. On se l’était pas dit, c’était silencieux.

C’était plus facile en silence, comme c’était plus facile dans le noir. 

J’étais pas courageux.»

Il fixait l’écran, détaché de la réalité virtuelle, mais aussi de celle qui l’entourait, c’était plus facile, pour lui, comme ça, aussi. Observer le monde comme si on n’en faisait pas parti, ni mort ni vivant. Un garçon privilégié, un pied dans chacun des mondes.

« Et après, après c’était… Fini. Hum.

Alors… on a dormi tous les deux, et il est parti seul le matin, sans même me réveiller. J’ai cru que c’était un rêve. Sauf qu’il a pris une photo de lui avec moi qui dormait en arrière-plan, et qu’il me l’a installé en fond d’écran. Un vrai idiot, vu qu’il ne m’a pas laissé son numéro de téléphone. Ou alors c’est moi l’idiot, parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment l’intention de le laisser. »

Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il entendit un bruit de fond : un fauteuil qui grinçait sur ses roulettes, et la voix de Percy dans le micro :

« Re Nico, désolé mais j’ai dû négocier avec Annabeth et ça m’a pris un moment, tu disais par rapport à la famille de boucle d’or ? T’as roulé une pelle à sa sœur devant lui ou un truc du genre ? il riait avec légèreté. »

Nico se crispa. Il restait immobile, l’information faisant lentement son chemin jusqu’à la pensée du brun. Percy ne l’avait pas écouté ? Il avait parlé tout seul tout ce temps ? Mais pourtant il était certain d’avoir entendu-

« Wow, lâcha la voix reconnaissable de Festus.

\- Festus ? demanda Percy, attend, comment ça se fait que tu sois sur le chat pr- MERDE J’AI PAS ENCLENCHE L’AUTO-DEFENSE ARG, attend c’est moi qui nous ait remis sur le chat de la team en fait, désolé Nico, on reprend ça plus tard ou-

\- Perseus, chuchota agressivement Feather, t’es un gros boulet, pire que Festus. »

Nico était en plein cauchemar, n’est-ce pas ?

« Oublie ça Feather, moi je suis content qu’il ait foiré sa manip’, murmura Festus sans grande attention, alors comme ça t’es gay Death Boy ? Tu devrais écrire des trucs d’ailleurs, tu racontes bien les histoires.

\- Hein ? Percy était perdu, qu’est-ce qui se passe Nico ? »

Nico regardait l’écran, bouche à moitié ouverte. Il sentait la panique monter en lui petit à petit, prête à le dévorer tout entier.

« Percy…

\- Attends, tu veux dire que c’est blondinet lui-même que tu t’es tapé ? Wow.

\- Percy, la ferme, réitéra Feather.

\- Mais naaaan, interjecta Festus, elle est géniale son histoire ! En une conv j’apprends que t’es gay, et que tu t’appelles Nico, c’est trop cool ça ! Du coup, moi c’est Léo, si ça vous intéresse. Nos prénoms riment. Par contre Percy, je te préfère en Perseus, ça fait plus stylé. »

‘Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer’ Nico s’obstinait à garder le silence le plus total. Percy ressentait sans doute les ondes meurtrières qu’il lui envoyait au travers de son écran, il en était presque sûr. Il espérait seulement qu’il n’arrivait pas à lire sa terreur aussi, entre les lignes.

« Et si on faisait une pause les gars, proposa Feather en achevant le dernier monstre de la salle.

\- Sunshine est AFK ? lança le fils virtuel de Poséidon.

\- Non, répondit une voix plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée. »

Nico fixait toujours son écran.

« T’es sûr de ce que tu dis, Death Boy ? sembla presque s’inquiéter le médecin de la team, comme s’il refusait d’y croire.

\- Quoi, tu t’en remets pas ? cracha Nico, se sentant exploser de l’intérieur.

\- C’était quand ? Quelle ville ? Quelle date ?

\- C’est quoi ton problème, mec ? Les mots de Nico étaient semblables à du venin.

\- C’était un 27 juin ?

\- Mais j’en sais rien bordel !

\- Sunshine, avertit Feather, arrête ça toi aussi…

\- La famille, je… ils étaient, ils étaient 7, ils vivaient au 11 de la rue et toi au 13 n’est-ce pas ? Et, le, le blond, il avait, 16 ans… Tu en avais 15, et, juste avant de… t’endormir.., sa voix au travers le micro était impatiente, paniquée, curieuse, effrayée. Tu lui as dit que… qu’il te faisait penser à A-

\- Apollon, compléta Nico, qui fixait son écran d’une toute autre manière. »

On l’entendit déglutir.

« WOW, réitéra Léo. »

Nico avait l’esprit vide, comme si ses neurones refusaient de se connecter l’un à l’autre pour reconnaître l’impossible.

« Will ? chuchota-t-il hasardeusement, se moquant intérieurement de lui-même pour oser croire que- »

Le rire nerveux de Dr_Sunshine résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Oui. »

‘Oui’. Nico avait la gorge noué en un instant et l’estomac à l’envers.

« Bon, hum, intervint Feather qui avait l’air incroyablement calme pour les événements qui venaient de se dérouler, Festus, tu me dois un skype tu te souviens ?

\- Hein ? Mais de quo-

\- Festus. Déconnecte-toi.

\- O-Ouais, ok… »

Les deux n’étaient plus là l’instant d’après.

« Hum, Annabeth m’appelle donc euh… »

Percy les suivit dans le mouvement.

Nico sembla reprendre face à ce moment-là. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux à présent.

« Ni-

\- Tu te fous de moi pas vrai ? Tu mens c’est ça hein ? Tu trouves ça drôle de te foutre de moi ? Haha, foutons-nous de la gueule du gay, comme c’est putain de DRÔLE !? »

Il avait monté la voix en un crescendo de fureur qui le soulagea des émotions qui lui brûlaient la poitrine. Le feu semblait avoir perdu un peu de sa puissance. Une minute de calme lui permit de reprendre son souffle. Il détendit sa main sur la souris, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son diaphragme.

‘La sophrologie est ton amie’ se répéta-t-il en comptant ses respirations.

« Nico, répéta l’autre voix, je vais me déconnecter ok ? Et hum, je… tu m’avais passé ton skype tu te souviens ? Je… je t’ajoute et après, hum, je peux t’appeler dessus ? »

Nico rouvrit les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Il était toujours sur la défensive, mais la colère était moins visible, sa voix reflétait surtout une incrédulité. 

\- Pour te prouver que c’est bien moi. »

Il entendait presque le sourire crispé dans sa voix.

Nico prit son temps pour avalée une bouffée d’air, s’humidifier les lèvres, expirer. Il était intéressé.

Sur combien de chances… combien de hasards…

Et il s’entendit dire :

« D’accord. »

Il fixait l’écran.

« D’accord ? »

« D’accord. »

**Dr_Sunshine has disconnected.**

Sur son écran, l’aura de mort qui se dégageait de son personnage lui sembla être la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Un instant plus tard réapparaissait le bureau de son ordinateur, skype ouvert dans la barre des applications. Il avait reçu une invitation d’un ‘Will_Sunshine’.

Une seconde après qu’il eut appuyé sur le bouton pour accepter, une image s’afficha au milieu de son écran.

_Il était blond, avait les yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur..._

**Will_Sunshine is calling you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, sachez que j'ai écrit ça en 2016... cette époque où le fandom était encore en vie, lol. Je n'ai jamais posté cet OS pour plusieurs raisons :  
> 1- c'était/c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie  
> 2- je naviguais entre les plateformes à cette époque là (entre ff.net, skyrock.fr et tumblr)  
> 3- ma santé mentale était pas au top (c'est un euphémisme) à l'époque  
> Du coup ça doit bien faire 4 ou 5 ans que je n'ai pas posté mon travail en ligne........... bonjour le stress ; j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Si c'est le cas, vous allez sans doute apprécier la dernière raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas posté cet OS plus tôt : ce n'est pas un One-Shot, mais un Triple-Shot, as they say :p je suis en train de (ré)écrire les deux parties qui suivent, du coup si ça intéresse quelques personnes je posterai la suite ! Les dés sont entre vos mains :)


End file.
